


Keep the cold out

by lmjs6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dead Allison, F/M, Post-Canon, Postseason3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjs6/pseuds/lmjs6
Summary: This episode is inspired by the song My Own of Whitaker would be after beating at the nogitsune and Lydia could finally cry her loss.





	Keep the cold out

**Author's Note:**

> My shitty canon post 3x24 hahah enjoy

Lydia kept her eyes on the photo on her night table, the one in which she smiled at her best friend's side. Letting out the tears that she was forced to stop these days, she let out the pain that had not been allowed. Her best friend had died, Allison had died and it was her fault.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door and she just pursed her lips, choking back the sobs, she wanted to be alone and, hoping that her mother would catch it, she kept silence waiting for she to leave. The sound on the door followed by a screech. Lydia remained in her place in silence.  
  
"Lydia?" Stiles's voice made her open her eyes.  
  
Lydia settled herself in her place by sitting without looking at him, he stood by the door with his face bowed, he didn't dare to approach to her at all. Lydia looked up at him still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Stiles," she said in a broken voice.  
  
He finally raised his face to see her and with fear approached to her, he sat on the edge of the bed still keeping some distance. They both remained in silent for a few minutes until she dared to speak.  
  
"Alli-" her voice broke even more "I-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Stiles said between sobs. Lydia went to him and put her arms around him. "It's my fault, it's my fault"  
  
Lydia separated from him with her face covered in tears and shaking her head. She took Stiles' cheeks trying not to break more than she already was.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," she said looking into his eyes "It's mine, if she hadn't come looking for me-"  
  
Stiles shakes his head repeatedly.  
  
"No, Lydia, it's my fault, it's all my fault, if I hadn't let him in, if I hadn't been so weak... none of this would have happened"  
  
Once again, Lydia held him by his cheeks and wiped away his tears.  
  
"You are not weak, it could have happened to anyone, it could be me, it's not your fault Stiles, you didn't decide that this will happen to you, you didn't hold the katana"  
  
"And why do I feel like if was?"  
  
The broken voice with which Stiles pronounced the words and his broken look, removed even more the feelings in Lydia. His tears began to roll down his cheeks without being able to stop them.  
  
Lydia wrapped her hands around Stiles' neck and dropped her head on his chest, Stiles bringing his hands behind her and pulling her towards him.  
  
More than before, Stiles felt guilty, he had been responsible for taking from Lydia the only person who had been a real friend to her, the only person she could talk to. He had took her.  
  
"It's not your fault" repeated Lydia "It's not your fault"  
  
Lydia kept her forehead with Stiles' and kept her eyes closed. His breathing mingled with hers, the closeness of his lips accelerating her heart.   
She rubbed his lips with his hoping he wouldn't move away and he didn't, at that, Lydia moved closer to him bringing her lips together in a soft kiss, Lydia clinging to his neck while Stiles at her waist.   
  
When they separated she kept her eyes closed while Stiles traced her face with his gaze. This kiss had been different from the one they shared in the locker room of the school, he hadn't had a panic attack to stop. She kissed him.   
  
Lydia opened her eyes slowly looking at Stiles, shyly she smiled at him, without letting him say a word she dropped her head on his chest, Stiles sniffed the scent of her hair and then left a chaste kiss at the beginning of her hair and he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it this... thanks if not, well thanks


End file.
